Happy birthday, South Italy!
by sugarhuney3
Summary: My first smut fic EVAH! I hope you like it, this is an IrelandxRomano fic, which I would like to call Roland... Have fun reading!


**A/N: Heya! Can you guess who this is? Maybe, maybe not. I'm not known world-wide, exactly. Well, you can find out who I am if you check my bio! 3 **

**You guys might be wondering why I made a second account... Well, I kinda wanted to do some smut stories, and I didn't want to put it on my other account. I have younger readers, curious readers, readers that probably shouldn't be reading smut or yaoi, so... yeah. **

**Anyhow, this is going to be my first smut fic! I'm very sorry if it doesn't meet your needs for smut... But I think it's pretty good, especially considering that this is my first try! 3 **

**So, anyhow, the pairing is Romano and my OC Ireland. I kinda wanna call it Roland, but you guys can call it whatever you want.**

**WARNING! This story is PURE smut. BoyxGirl. Slight bondage. Also contains swearing. Don't like, don't read. **

**/ / /**

"Just sit back, okay? Enjoy it." Ireland said in a low, seductive voice.

Romano stared at her, a bright blush on his cheeks. "I thought the male was the one that was supposed to lead." He pointed out.

Ireland traced Romano's jawline with her tongue. "It's that way most of the time, but..." She kissed the sensitive flesh behind Romano's ear,"Not all."

Ireland moved one of her hands away from Romano's shoulder up to his sensitive haircurl. She stroked the piece of hair slowly, then brought it down and to her mouth, and she twirled it around her tongue and sucked at it.

Romano's blush deepened, and he grunted when Ireland took the curl out of her mouth and yanked it roughly.

Ireland let out a light laugh when Romano started struggling. "What? Do you want me to untie you?" She asked.

Romano looked at her with pleading eyes. "Will you?" He asked.

Ireland smirked. "Soon, yes." She respnded, and got off of Romano's lap.

She knelt down on the floor and undid Romano's pants. She pulled them down, along with his boxers, as far as she could get them to go.

"I guess a chair wasn't the best idea for this..." Ireland mumbled.

"Really?" Romano asked sarcastically.

Ireland huffed. "It least they're down far enough." She told him, and leaned in closer.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Romano asked as Ireland licked the tip of his rather large cock.

"It isn't obvious?" Ireland asked, and swirled her tongue around the head.

Romano moaned.

Ireland continued teasing the head of Romano's cock until he was fully erect, then licked down his shaft. She teased the top and the underside, then took his entire length into her mouth and started bobbing her head back and forth.

Romano moaned and gasped, making Ireland feel horny.

Ireland sped up.

"A-Avery! I'm gonna-" Romano threw his head back and tensed up.

Ireland got the hint, and sucked one last time, and Romano released into her mouth.

She swallowed it, then made a face, which Romano didn't catch. She wiped the edges of her mouth, then stood up and walked behind Romano, and undid his binds.

Romano immediately stood and pulled his pants up.

"Happy birthday, South Italy." She said, and turned to walk out of the room, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you call me?" Romano asked.

Ireland turned her head to look at him. She gave him a big, genuine smile, then said,"South Italy."

The hand on her shoulder moved, and Ireland thought that was it. She tuned her head back, and was about to take a step when Romano placed his hands on her hips, then kissed the arch of her neck.

Romano then brushed his lips against Ireland's ear. "Avery... Would it be alright if I touched you?" He whispered.

Ireland shuddered at his warm breath on her ear. "You can do whatever you like." She told him.

She felt Romano's hands moving, one curled around her stomach, and the other one had disappeared.

She gasped and let out a soft squeak when she felt herself being lifted into the air. Romano's other arm came back, holding her under the legs.

Romano carried her out of the room, and up to the bedroom.

"Why did you-"

"A bed seems more sensible than a couch, chair, or floor, don't you think?" Romano asked.

Ireland nodded. "I guess." She mumbled.

Romano placed her on the bed, then got on top of her.

He kissed her forehead, then her closed eyes, then nibbled at her lips, urging her to open up a little.

Ireland did open up, and the second she did, she was pulled into a passionate, fiery kiss. She fought him for dominance, but lost quickly.

Romano then pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva. He wiped his mouth, then trailed kisses, starting from Ireland's jawline, to the collar of her shirt.

Ireland groaned. "Romano..."

Romano looked at her.

Ireland sat up and removed her shirt, blushing deeply as she exposed a large amount of her skin to him.

Romano pushed her back down immediately after. "Like you told me earlier... Relax and enjoy it." He said with a sexy, teasing smirk.

Ireland blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. She averted her eyes. "Okay." She said.

Romano reached up and took her arms away from her chest, and placed them at her sides. "I want to see every inch of you." He said, and grabbed her skirt and yanked it off of her.

Ireland's blush got redder still, and she crossed her legs. "D-don't look..." She mumbled.

"Why not?" Romano asked, the teasing smirk still on his face. He placed his hands on her knees, ready to pull her legs apart.

"B-because! It's embarrassing!" Ireland growled.

Romano laughed. "Bad explanation. You lost, I get to go ahead." He said.

Ireland growled. "You're turning this into a game?!"

Romano nodded, and his smirk turned out into a full-out grin. He pulled down Ireland's panties.

Tomatoes would have been ashamed of how pale they were if they were to see Ireland's face right then. "Don't look!" She said again.

"You won't feel so embarrassed soon. Be quiet and just let me do this." Romano said, and spread Ireland's legs apart as far as he could get them.

He started licking her clit, and her opening, enjoying the sound of her moaning with pleasure.

He stopped when she came, then got off the bed and took off his shirt and his pants.

Ireland stared at his olive skin and wonderful muscles. Her blush, which had gone away a while ago, came back.

Romano smirked, and put his hands on his hips. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Ireland grunted and looked away. "W-whenever you are." She said.

"Good." Romano answered, and took off his boxers. He got back on the bed, and kissed Ireland passionately. While she was distracted with the kiss, he took off her bra.

Ireland gripped his arms, then pulled away.

Romano took her hand off his arms and removed the bra the rest of the way.

Ireland's blush turned several shades darker.

Romano licked one of her nipples and pulled at the other, liking the way Ireland flinched and moaned and squirmed. He wasn't a sadist! Ireland just made the sexiest faces when she was in pain or discomfort...

Romano finally got to that point when he was so turned on that he couldn't take it anymore, and he positioned himself at her entrance.

He entered her quickly, loving her distressed face. He started moving slowly.

"R-romano! Please, faster!" Ireland begged.

Romano smirked, and slowed down a little, his slow pace becoming slower. "What's my name, Avery?" He asked.

"Lovino!" Ireland said.

Romano immediately sped up, and it became obvious that Ireland felt pleasured.

At some point, Romano had hit her spot, and she moaned loudly.

Romano decided that he liked the sound, and started slamming into her, hitting her spot every other thrust.

Ireland slammed her lips against Romano's. It was rather painful, yes, but also somewhat pleasurable.

Romano put one arm behind Ireland's back and a hand in her hair.

Romano moaned, and came inside of Ireland. Ireland came moments after.

Romano pulled out and layed next to her, then pulled Ireland to his chest, both of them breathing hard.

Romano kept his arms around her, keeping her trapped in his embrace.

Ireland put a hand on his arm, then kissed Romano passionately. "I love you, Lovino... And, again... Happy birthday." She said.

Romano kissed Irelands forehead. "Ti amo, Avery." He said, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

/ / /

**So, what did you think of my first smut attempt? Sorry, but I happen to be a virgin and a woman, so this probably failed.**

**But, if you happened to like it, would you please help me out in choosing my next smut fanfic?**

**Here's the choices.**

**1. Italy brothers, Spain, Ireland. Gangbang with bondage.**

**2. Romano gets a spell cast on him, and Ireland has to deal with two Romanos. Gangbang.**

**3. Itacest, Italy and Romano get lonely when their boyfriends have to leave on buisness trips.**

**4. Italy brothers and Ireland gangbang with bondage and maybe some sadism.**

**5. Romano and Ireland fluffy smut with some crack at the end.**

**6. Ireland and Scotland incest.**

**7. Ireland and England incest.**

**8. Ireland and Wales incest.**

**9. Hetalia naughty truth or dare, you pick the pairings and the dares! (Or a generator.)**

**That's it. Those were just the things I had ideas for. If you have any suggestions of your own, don't be afraid to tell me via PM or in the reviews! Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
